A Jolly Happy Soul
A Jolly Happy Soul is a DVD Featuring christmas-themed episodes. It has 50 episodes. Users Respectthedisney5, Lord O' Darkness, and some others will work on the episode. Mrboy90 created the page. Users will have christmas-themed names. Christmas-themed Parody names Respecthedisney5 *Respecttheholiday5 Lord 'O' Darkness *Lord 'O' Decorations Brittonbubba *Britt-est light on the tree Pattyp999 *Prancerp999 *And a Partridge in a Pattyp Mrboy90 *Mrjoy to the world90 Hiiragi1234 *Hiiragi 123forth day of christmas BuckandChuck * Episodes #A Happy Tree Carol: A classic re-telling of Charles Dickens' ''A Chistmas Carol '' with Lumpy as Ebeneezer Scrooge and Petunia, Nutty, and Crazy as the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. #Chimney Trap: Cryptie attempts to capture Santa Claus in the act. #Nutty or Nice: In this re-telling of Dr. Suess' ''The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, ''Nutty tries to steal everyone's holiday candy. #Tree You Later : Lumpy hunts down the perfect tree, much to Giggles dismay. #Deck's The Hall : Russell decorates his ship for Christmas but he learns that being a pirate is better thaan being a extior decorater. #The Gift That Won't Stop Giving : Sniffles invents a new machine that gives anyone what ever gift they want. #A Sniffles Christmas: In this re-telling of ''A Charlie Brown Christmas, ''Sniffles tries to find the true meaning of Christmas. #Freezin' It: Thirsty's water tank proves ineffective in Good ol Christmas #North to the Workshop: Lifty and Shifty head to the North Pole to rob the ultimate toystore: Santa's workshop. #Wreck The Halls: Toad and Guddles makes a way to send all toys to the HTFs cause Santa is sickness, but things go awry when Flippy tries to ruin it. #Merry Christmas, Lumpy: Lumpy brings the boys and girls gifts with hazards. #Slushie the Snowman: A new frosty character is introduced when a snowman comes to life. #Sickly the Red-Nosed Muskrat: Sickly's red nose glows, just in time to help Lifty and Shifty when the skies get stormy and the reindeer they stole run away. #Naughty Bully: Pierce vows revenge on Santa after receiving coal instead of presents. #Cowboy Christmas: Mayhem ensues when Howdy decorates his tree. Intro to parts *Part One: Tis the season to be jolly in the fist instalment of A Jolly Happy Soul, unless of course your Lumpy in the first episode, where we redo a classic Christmas story HTF style. Then Cryptie tries to prove santa is real with a "special chimmney". Lastly in the HTF remake of a Dr. Suess tale, Nutty learns to not be such a grinch. *Ho, Ho, Ho! We're back with part two of A Jolly Happy Soul. First up Lumpy goes on the hunt for the perfect tree, but he learns not to mess with nature or Giggles. Then Russell trys to decorate his ship but relises its not easy with a hook for a hand. Lastly Sniffles invents a gift that really wont stop giving. See Also *Specy Spooktacular *Nature Nova *Easter Fiesta Category:DVDs Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists Category:A Jolly Happy Soul Category:Articles in need of images